Happy Anniversary
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: It’s been 7 years since Soubi died. For 5 of those years Ritsuka has been a couple with Kio. Today they are celebrating their anniversary. Let the fun begin…


A Loveless One-shot

Pairing: Kio/Ritsuka

Rating: M

Summary: It's been 7 years since Soubi died. For 5 of those years Ritsuka has been a couple with Kio. Today they are celebrating their anniversary. Let the fun begin…

Ritsuka turned his key into the lock and slowly pushed the door open. He walked into the small house that he now owned with Kio, his boyfriend of 5 years today. Today, to celebrate Ritsuka decided to cook Kio a very special dinner and hopefully be able to please him in bed even more than other nights. Ritsuka ran his hand through his ear-less hair and sighed. Sure he had lost his ears to Soubi but now that he was with Kio, he wished that maybe he had waited. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to just focus on making sure that tonight would be the best for Kio.

He set everything on the counter and got started on the meal.

**2 hours later**

Ritsuka panted as he finally set the last platter of food down on the table and glanced at the clock. It read 7:31 PM, and he smiled, he had finished in enough time for him to go change and hopefully be able to greet him at the door. Quickly, he ran to the room that they shared and dashed into the closet. He pulled out a black bag that resembled a duffle bag. Ritsuka reached in and pulled out a black mini skirt that would only cover to about mid thigh and a black and green corset that would barely cover over his nipples and to his navel. Then he pulled out some black stockings and a green headband.

He undressed and then padded over to their bathroom and ran a bath. Tonight he would bath himself in soothing oils and hopefully his skin would be silky smooth. Once he finished bathing, he towel dried and began to put on the outfit. Ritsuka debated on whether or not to wear underwear and decided to just go commando. Finally he was dressed and admired himself in their mirror. He couldn't deny that he looked very good in the outfit. Suddenly he heard the front door open and ran out of the room and to the front entrance.

"Kio! Your home!" Ritsuka smiled widely and launched himself at Kio. Kio was momentarily stunned but recovered quickly and hugged Ritsuka back.

"Hello, my little one. Happy anniversary, oh and these are for you." Ritsuka pulled back and looked at the flowers that Kio presented to him. It was a mixture of red, orange and lavender roses. Ritsuka smiled and gave Kio a light kiss and saying thank you. He walked into the kitchen and placed them in a vase that he found in the cupboard. Smelling them, he smiled when he thought of what the flowers meant, love, passion and enchantment. Slowly he walked back out to the front entrance and was amused at Kio's expression. It seemed as though he finally saw what Ritsuka was wearing.

"Come, love. I made a special meal in honor of our anniversary." Ritsuka took his hand and led him to the table. They are in silence with only loving and lust filled glances. Soon they were finished and Ritsuka quickly took away the dishes and brought out their dessert. Kio surprised Ritsuka by taking his hand and leading him to the bed room. He sat on the bed, his back against the head board and motioned for Ritsuka to sit between his spread legs. Ritsuka clambered onto the bed and then once he was settled with his back against Kio's stomach, he quickly unwrapped their dessert. It was chocolate covered strawberries, bananas and marshmallows. Kio grinned and grabbed a banana and slowly brought it to his mouth and took a bite. He was surprised to find that it actually tasted really good and grabbed another.

Soon they were both happily munching away when suddenly Kio's hand began to wander up Ritsuka's skirt. At first Ritsuka tried to ignore it but then Kio's hand found his semi-hard penis and started to stroke him. Ritsuka started to moan and then gave a buck when Kio pressed his finger on his slit. Kio took the platter away from Ritsuka that contained some of their dessert left and placed it on the side table. Then he slipped his other hand up the back of the skirt and ran it down Ritsuka's crack. He moaned at the feel of his soft skin and then slowly slipped a finger teasingly around Ritsuka's entrance. He would never fully penetrate him, only tease him. Suddenly, Ritsuka bucked backwards and actually managed to take a bit of Kio's finger in and grind his ass against Kio's hard crotch.

"Ugh…Kio…please…I need you…I'm so hard right now…." Kio shuddered at Ritsuka's dirty mouth and then turned him around to face him.

"Suck me off, first. Then I'll fuck you into the mattress." Ritsuka smiled and then leaned forward.

"Promise?" Kio growled and gave Ritsuka a powerful, dominating kiss. Once he was released, Ritsuka lowered his head and nuzzled Kio's hard crotch and began to unzip the zipper to his pants. He realized then that Kio had not worn underwear all day and that made him, if possible, even harder. Slowly, he pulled out Kio's hard cock and ran his fist up and down the throbbing member. Kio gave a loud moan and bucked up.

Ritsuka grinned and then gave Kio's cock a firm squeeze and suddenly took him completely into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly and Kio's hand grabbed his head and pushed him as far down on his cock as he could go. Ritsuka gagged slightly but was able to take him fully and swallowed a few times. Kio gave a shout and pulled roughly at his hair. Ritsuka raised his head and gazed at Kio with red cheeks and swollen lips. Kio grabbed him and yanked him onto his stomach and tore off his corset and pushed up his skirt. He admired how Ritsuka looked so fuckable and admired him for a bit.

"Kio…please…do something…." Kio's eyes perked up and moved from gazing at Ritsuka's ass to look him in the eye. Ritsuka had such an adorable pleading look on his face that Kio couldn't help but want to fuck him hard. So, Kio reached over to the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube and squirt a liberal amount on his hand. He slowly pushed in one finger and waited for Ritsuka to adjust when he finally did Kio inserted another finger and scissored them.

"Oh! Kio, please, touch me there again!" Ritsuka groaned and bucked backwards onto Kio's fingers. Kio grinned and made sure to hit that little bundle of nerves again. Kio couldn't take waiting anymore and so he quickly pulled out his fingers and slipped on a condom and squirt lube onto himself. He aligned himself with Ritsuka's entrance and slowly pushed in. Once Ritsuka had relaxed, Kio began to pump in and out slowly. After awhile, Ritsuka became impatient and began to try to coax Kio to go faster.

Suddenly, Kio slammed into him and began to fuck him with earnest. "Oh god! Kio! I'm going to cum soon!" Ritsuka groaned. Kio grunted and grabbed Ritsuka's dick and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Soon they were both Cumming together while screaming each other's names. Kio collapsed to the side of Ritsuka so he wouldn't crush him. He gathered Ritsuka in his arms and they cuddled.

"I love you, my precious little Ritsuka." Kio mumbled into his hair.

"I love you too, Kio." They kissed chastely before they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both couldn't wait for their next anniversary now!


End file.
